


Demon's Curse

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, angsty demons, cuteness, gerita - Freeform, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: This is based of a dream I had. I have weird dreams. I don't know exactly how to describe this but for one thing: ANGSTY DEMONS!Based on another of my stories I wrote years ago and uncovered recently. Human(ish) AU. The Italies (Seborga, Romano, Veneziano) are Lucifer & Lilith's rebellious babies (half fallen angel, half demon), Spain is a demon & monster hunter (so is his dad), Prussia & Germany's dad is also a hunter. Lovi is a cute, flighty, angsty baby at 15 years old. Feli is 18 (looks 13) and also an angsty baby. Sebastian is 2356 (looks 25) and very calm, a lawyer. Spain has a whole family of  OCs, as do most of the characters involved. Angsty demon babies. Lovi is my angsty demon son. :)





	1. "Christo!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a playlist of 150 songs for this story. This is first-person POV, perspectives will start to alternate as we get deeper into the story. Starts with Lovi (Romano) as the narrator. There's a lot of angst and really dark backstories and stuff but Hell is bad irl so just take the smol angsty demons and love them! XD
> 
> I have no clue where to take this...please give me suggestions in the comments!

**_“Christo!”_ **

**_~Lovi~_ **

I’m walking down the road stressing about finals when I hear it. Across the street I hear his name, his Latin name. “ _ Christo. _ ”

It’s quiet, but it’s enough to stop me dead, hurt like hell, and make my eyes go blind for a minute. It’s enough to remind me of what I am: a rebellious demon. It’s enough to take my mind off of finals.

The guy who spoke stops, crosses the road to me, and steps in my path. “Hey.”

I blink the blindness away, and my eyes return to their normal mossy-green and white. I shake my head a bit. “Ow.”

The guy crosses his arms, which moves his jacket inches to the side and reveals a big knife at his hip. He’s a hunter.

I backpedal a couple steps. “Uh…”

I look for an escape, a way out, but I don’t see one. I can’t just run: he’d throw the knife. There aren’t any cars I could hide behind. The street is empty except for me and him.

The man lays his left hand on the hilt of his special hunter’s dagger. I flinch and try again to search for an out. But again, there’s nothing. I’m trapped. I’m dead.

A curious emerald-green eye distracts me from the danger. He’s raising a skeptical eyebrow, too. I might have a shot.

My heart is pounding. My mind is racing for a solution other than the truth. My breath is too fast.  _ What do I do? _

The man removes his hand from the knife. I breathe a little. “That’s a big knife.”

He shrugs. “Big knife, big problems. What of it?”

I hesitate, glance around, and again there’s no way out. “Scary.”

“What?”

Now I’ve caught him off-guard. He actually looks surprised. “I’m gonna take a wild guess,” I say slowly, “that no monster or demon would tell you that.”

He shrugs. “You may be correct in that assumption.”

I try to breathe. “You’re the first hunter I’ve ever met. I’m fifteen.”

His guard slips a little, and he actually looks a little nervous. “What?”

I clear my throat. “I’m fifteen. Both literally and figuratively. I mean,  _ I’m _ fifteen and this…”

I glance down at the body. “He’d be fifteen, too. If his family was less neglectful and paid more attention to him before he fell and hit his head. Three years old, that’s enough to kill you.”

_ There. The truth. I’m alone. Please don’t kill me. _

His eyes narrow just a little. “Did you kill him?”

“No. I was three years old too. This is because of  _ them _ .”

“Because of who?” he asks testily.

“The other demons. I refused to possess some poor bastard and kill a guy, and they got mad. This is their punishment. I can’t leave even if I wanted to—I’d know. I’ve tried.”

He looks uneasy now. “You mean you’ve tried to kill yourself?”

“You could put it that way.”

He blinks a few times, and his guarded eyes peel back to reveal curiosity, fear, and maybe even sympathy. “But demons don’t have emotions.”

“We’re not supposed to,” I agree. “But one time out of ten when they try to punish us by making us human, it actually has the opposite effect. It makes us  _ more _ emotional.  _ More _ resistant. That’s me and my brothers. For every thousand demons, there’s a few of us. I’m stuck here. I don’t wanna be here any more than you want me to be; everyone hates me. Including me.”

I’m winning. He’s relaxing a bit, and the fear is easing from his eyes. You can’t be scared of a suicidal small child, no matter what they are or used to be.

“Oh,” he says blankly.

I sweep my arms wide in surrender. “I’m not going to hurt anyone. My brothers won’t either. I’m probably more scared of you than you are of me.”

The guy eyes me uneasily, then offers a hand. “Toni.”

I look between him and the offered hand for a minute before accepting the hand. “Lovino. Vargas. My brothers call me Lovi.”

He chews on his lap, mutters “Dad is going to kill me for this,” and says testily, “Tell ya what, I’ll cut you and your brothers some slack if you help me out. Do you know any dangerous creatures in the area?”

“There’s a camp in the park up there,” I tell him, pointing, “that kids keep disappearing from. Could be dangerous. I’m not stupid enough to go near it. The other demons would kill me, and I’d have to start all over. I’m just trying to get by.”

He nods, mutters a tense “Thank you,” and runs off that direction.

My heart is still pounding. That’s a big knife. A dangerous knife. A demon blade. A hunter’s knife. A big knife.

I breathe and make a break for Sebastian’s office. He’s done this Lucifer knows how many times in his two thousand three hundred and fifty-six years, so he’ll be able to calm me down.


	2. Sorry For Bothering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi seeks out Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Two OCs involved; one will become much more important later in the story.

**_Sorry For Bothering You_ **

**_~Lovi~_ **

The receptionist looks up over her pink curly spectacles. “Can I help you?”

“Sebastian Vargas,” I say. I waste no time on pleasantries. “I need to talk to him.”

“He’s busy.”

“He’s my brother.”

“He’s busy,” she insists blandly.

“I don’t care,” I tell her. “I’m panicking and he’s the one who calms me down when I panic. This isn’t something that can wait. He’s always busy. I haven’t seen him in three years because of work. I need to talk to him.”

She sighs and picks up the curly-lined telephone. She dials a four-digit number: four-nine-six-three. I watch the dial and bounce anxiously on my toes.

She touches the phone to her ear and waits a minute. Then she says, “Yes, yes, I know. There’s someone here demanding to talk to you. Says she’s panicking.”

I shake my head. “He.”

“He,” she corrects herself.

She waits a moment, then peers at me. “Give me a name.”

“Lovi.”

“Lovi,” she repeats into the receiver.

That’s all it takes; she pales slightly and nods. “Y-yes, sir. Of course sir. Right away, sir.”

I breathe a little. Sebastian knows I never,  _ ever _ come seek him out at work. It’s an unspoken rule I’ve always adhered to. That means he knows because I  _ am _ seeking him out at work, it’s damn important because I try not to bother him.

She gets up and leads the way up three floors into his hall. She walks like she has status. She approaches the door, sighs again, and knocks. “Mister Vargas?”

A very rich-looking client pops from the room and smiles at her. “Well, hello beautiful.”

She blushes. I slide past them into the room and the door shuts behind me.

Sebastian is up and across the room in under a minute. “You never—”

“I know. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re shaking,” he points out. A concerned frown turns his plump pink lips down. “What happened?”

“Hunter.”

“Oh,” he says blankly. “You remember, don’t you.”

I nod. “He said the name.”

Sebastian steps forward and puts a hand on the back of my shoulder, using that hand to draw me in against him. His arms cradle my trembling frame, and he buries his eyes in my shoulder. My arms move around him without me having to try, and my shaky, rapid breath hides in his business suit.

For several minutes, neither of us move. Then he pulls a little back. “A hunter?”

“His name is Toni,” I tell him. My voice is softer than usual with fear. “He’s probably about my age and he had a knife. A big one. A hunter’s blade. He said he’d leave us alone if I directed him to something possibly dangerous so I did but he’ll be back. His dad or whoever’s acting as his parent or guardian is a hunter too, and they’ll tell him to come back. I’m scared. Really scared.”

Sebastian sighs. “We’ve managed to avoid hunters for the most part. That’s not good.”

He lets go and steps back. We haven’t seen each other in three years, and his eyes take in every detail he can. “Are you okay?”

I shake my head. “Not really. I wouldn’t be here if I was okay. I would’ve just gone home.”

“Right.”

He sighs exasperatedly, then says quietly, “We figured with all the stress it was causing you to know, we’d just let you forget all this. I guess this was going to happen sooner or later.”

“It’s okay,” I assure him. “That’s not the problem.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, “hunters are bad. For all of us.”

He glances around, then says, “I’m gonna try and come home around dinner tonight, yeah? See if you can find Feli and warn him about this.”

I nod.  _ I know Feli won’t panic either; I’m just an angsty baby. They’re used to this. I should be stronger than this. I should be more like them. _

Sebastian, almost as if he knows what’s going through my head, tells me that “The first time I met a hunter I panicked hardcore. I’m surprised you’re not more shaken up.”

I smile weakly. “I did panic. But because I panicked, he backed off.”

“How old was he?”

I shake my head. “No clue. Young. Probably a teenager.”

“Right,” he says. The gears are turning behind his beautiful amber eyes, and he looks determined—more than usual. He’s starting to make plans.

“Go home and stay there until you have to leave,” he commands. “Don’t leave for anything. Try and see if we can make this boil over on its own. I doubt it, but it’s worth a shot. I don’t wanna have to move again and start over.”

“Okay.”

He hugs me again. “Cover story is crazy person, big knife. For the normal people. Got it?”

I nod meekly. Sebastian looks me over again, savoring every second he can get before guiding me back across the room and out the door with a gentle hand.

The receptionist is blushing still with a piece of paper in her hand. The paper looks to have a number on it. The rich client turns back to Sebastian and nods. “Is he alright?”

I take a step towards my brother until I can feel Sebastian’s tall form warming my back. “I’m sorry, he’s my big brother.”

“Crazy guy swung a big knife on him, apparently,” Sebastian tells the man with a shrug. “He panicked. He’ll be fine. Our brother can look after him from here.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart,” the man says with a smile. He musses my hair in a sort of affectionate way. “I have three brothers. I totally get it.”

A shy smile flashes white teeth for only a moment. It’s enough to appease the man, and enough for him to return his attention to my brother. “Sounds like a big deal. We have to worry about anything?”

“It’ll be taken care of,” Sebastian shrugs. “That’s my job.”

“That it is,” the man agrees. He pats me on the head, and Sebastian lets go of me and steps back.

“Go home, honey,” he says quietly. “And keep a watchful eye out.”

“Okay.”

The man follows my brother into the room and the door closes. The flustered secretary leads the way back downstairs and sits down all misty-eyed.

I slide from the building and literally run for home. I make it inside and shut the door, and Feli is already home and in the kitchen making a big batch of pasta.

I drop my bag in my room, then collapse in the cushy living room chair. Feli is drawn from the kitchen and his habitual task out of curiosity; I’m usually home before him.

“Lovi?” he asks shyly.

I don’t answer. He moves further into the room and asks in his squeaky thirteen-year-old voice, “Lovi? Where were you? You’re always home before me. Are you okay?”

I shut my eyes and breathe. “Gimme a minute.”

My voice is shaky and breathless. Feli pulls me over to the couch so he can sit with me. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, no.”

He blinks. “You always say you’re fine.”

“I remember.”

He looks confused a minute, then his eyes widen. “Oh. Hell.”

I nod. “I ran into a hunter. A teenager, I think. But when I had a bit of a panicky mental breakdown he let me off easy. He said he’ll leave us alone if we don’t cause any trouble and ran off. His dad is probably gonna tell him to kill us anyway. I ran for Sebastian to tame the panic attack, and it worked. He says to stay home until we have to leave. He’s gonna try and be home at a reasonable hour tonight. I’m scared. I’m scared.”

Feli throws himself forward and hugs me. “You’re lucky he let you off easy.”

“It wasn’t luck,” I shake my head. “I panicked and he’s just a kid so he got concerned and nervous instead. If he were older I wouldn’t have the same pull.”

“True,” he agrees. He still doesn’t let go.

I shift over and wrap my arms around my big brother. “I’m scared.”

My voice is still squeaky and weak as it was earlier with Seb. The only difference now is I’m breathing, sort of. It hurts but I’m breathing.

Feli tightens his grip. “We won’t let them hurt you. We’ll leave if we have to.”

“I know; Seb said as much.”

Feli shuts his eyes. “That was a close call. Too close for comfort.”

I burrow into his embrace and shut my eyes. “You’re telling me.”

Feli breathes in slowly, opens his eyes, and digs his fingers into my back. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

After a few minutes, he pulls back. He looks me over a few times. “You okay? Mostly?”

I shrug. “Unnerved. But yeah.”

“’Kay.”

He kisses my cheek and gets up. “Be careful.  _ More _ careful. This is a dangerous window. Either they come find us, or they let it slide.”

I look away. “Yeah, I know. Seb had the same warning.”

_ You can’t see it either? You can’t see the broken child? The self-loathing? The pain? Why can’t anyone see it? What am I doing wrong? Why can’t you see? Can you hear it in my voice? Can you see it in my eyes? Can you feel it crushing my heart with pain and fear? Can you see it in the shakiness of my hands and the weakness of my voice? Can’t you tell? What am I not doing that prevents you from catching it? What am I doing that keeps you from seeings all the scars and all the pain? What am I doing wrong? _

He nods obliviously and returns to his pasta. I curl up against the couch and try to calm down on my own. But for now, all I can really do is wait.


	3. The Inevitable Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's luck has run dry: he's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in progress...I will finish the last scene and publish it. Once I do, I'll update the notes that it's done.  
> ANGST.

**_The Inevitable Return_ **

**_~Lovi~_ **

It’s after school again and it’s a Friday today. I have the weekend to hide. But my luck has run dry: he’s back.

He’s with his albino friend, but his blonde friend from earlier has completely disappeared. He’s talking very, very seriously to his friend—more seriously than he could look at me yesterday. His friend is nodding along, and he looks serious too.

I shut my eyes, turn away, and keep walking in the hopes that his position across the street will keep him from seeing me. The cars and buses will hide me. Right?

He looks up from his friend, and across four lanes of traffic and through a crowd of ten people I’d managed to get stuck in and dragged along with he spots me. I manage to fight my way free of the crowd, but I’m tripped by a couple of the kids and hit the ground. They just laugh and walk away.

I push back up onto my knees and push my spilled school things back into my backpack. I tuck the vial of rock-salt back in its place in the seam of my bag, keeping it from being stolen by other demons who’ve tried before.

They manage to make it across all four lanes of traffic safely and up to me. The albino kneels down and hands me back one of the journals that slid away from me. “Here.”

I take it and put it back, then zip the broken old bag and dust it off. Toni’s hand reaches out to me again, this time in offer to help me back to my feet. My knees are bloody and rocks dig into the skin, and he’ll see it if I get back up. I’ll get tripped again if I get back up.

I take his hand anyway and let him lift my thin frame back to my feet. I manage to dust the rocks off and scoop up my bag before he sees the blood. He looks surprised, but he covers it up well. I’m guessing his friend doesn’t know, or at least doesn’t know much.

The albino points out the blood. “He’s bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” I snap instinctively. If I let on it hurts, it could be used against me.

I try to just brush past them, but Toni catches my arm. “Wait.”

_ This is it. I’m dead. I’m so dead. Where’s Sebastian or Dad or Father or Feli or someone helpful when you need them? _

My mind is running a million miles a second. Toni is guaranteed to be physically stronger than me in every way: faster, muscles for days,  _ very _ difficult to fight. He’s a hunter. That’s his job.

I try to just pull away. “Let go of me.”

As I expected, he’s stronger than I am. I don’t win.

Toni shakes his head. “I know you’re scared,” he says quietly, “but his dad is a doctor and he’s not gonna let you go anywhere until he’s sure you’re okay.”

I pull against him again. “I’m fine.”

The albino shakes his head. “Bleeding isn’t fine.”

“I told you,” Toni says quietly.

Toni sighs and gestures to the albino. “This is Gil.”

Gil holds out his hand. “Gilbert Beilshmidt.”

_ Ludwig’s older brother. Feli’s friend. _

I look indecisively between him and his hand. Feli thinks he’s cool, but their dad is a hunter and so is their mom. Their dad’s also a doctor but he’ll check if—he’s not stupid.

_ It can’t hurt to at least say hi. But I’m not going anywhere with you. _

I let him briefly touch my hand. “Lovino.”

“Oh!” he says. He knows me, too. “You’re Feli’s little brother, aren’t you?”

I blink once and nod hesitantly. “Yeah.”

“You’re…thirteen?”

“Fifteen, actually. Feli’s eighteen; he just looks young.”

“Oh. One of those faces, eh?”

“Yeah.”

Toni doesn’t let go. He seems to realize I’d run if I could. Give me one chance and I’m gone. I don’t wanna be here.

I close my eyes a minute. Since we’re half fallen angel-half demon, I’m hoping this will work. Maybe.

_ Feli—if you can hear me. He’s back. He has your friend’s brother with him, the albino. He isn’t letting go of me. He’s stronger than I am. _

I can almost hear him answer. I can hear his footsteps for a moment. I know he heard.

The prayer works. Feli appears at my side out of nowhere, and he wraps a protective arm around me and yanks me from Toni’s grasp. He’s stronger than Toni.

I lean a little into my brother. Hot, sticky blood coats my knees and films them with a gross gooey feeling, but that’s the least of my concerns right now.

Toni looks a little surprised, but Gil doesn’t. “Hey, Feli.”

After a second, comprehension clicks behind Toni’s eyes. A little fear, too. He knows Feli is stronger than him, and thus scarier. If he pisses Feli off, he’s a goner—and he knows.

Gil isn’t phased. “How’s my baby bro doin’?”

Feli shifts the glare from Toni to flash a cute smile at Gil. “He’s fine. He has some homework to do or I’d be hanging with him right now.”

“Cool,” Gil says. He doesn’t see the danger.

Toni manages to swallow his fear and smile shyly. “Hi.”

Feli’s eyes whip back around. Toni doesn’t seem to react, but I catch the tiniest wince before he offers his hand. “I’m Toni.”

“He has social anxiety,” Gil warns, but then he smiles. “You’re pretty lucky he’s already talking to you. He’s shy.”

Feli shakes his hand firmly and briefly, and he nods grimly. “Feliciano. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

The warning is there. Toni backs up a step, laces his fingers shyly behind his back, and drops his eyes. “I won’t.”

“You might not,” Feli says. “But for every one of you there’s a thousand of your dad.”

Toni looks up quickly, blinks a couple times, glances nervously at Gil. Gil doesn’t know.

“You didn’t tell him?” I ask.

Toni shakes his head rapidly back and forth. “I can’t. Dad won’t let me. Too dangerous.”

“Do it anyway.”

Toni coughs. “I tried with Francis. You might notice he’s not here anymore.”

“Tell me what?” Gil asks.

“He’s a hunter,” I answer.

“What?” he asks blankly.

“Demons and monsters,” Feli shrugs. “Things normal people don’t know exist. Luckily.”

“Why’s that lucky? Wait…are you serious?”

Toni curses and looks to me almost as if asking for help. I shrug at him. “I mean, you could’ve killed me. I’m not backing you up here.”

Gil’s eyes widen. “What?”

Toni groans into his hands, but he already knows he’s lost. “He’s a demon. I’m not just killing random people.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Look.”

Toni breathes. “ _ Christo. _ ”

“Ow.”

I shake my head a few times and go blind. Feli has the same reaction, but squeakier. This hasn’t ever happened in front of people he wanted to like him—like Gil. “ _ Ow! _ ”

Gil’s eyes widen. I blink a couple times and it goes away. “That was rude,” I say.  “You do know that hurts if you’re a rebel, right?”

“No, I didn’t know that,” Toni says with a dismissive shrug. “But point proven.”

Gil gives Feli a weird step and backs away. Now  _ this _ is where Feli really breaks; Henry did this same thing.

“No, don’t—”

Feli starts to cry. Gil looks scared and confused. I take his hand and step closer to Gil. “We won’t hurt you. Please.”

“You're a demon?”

“Half,” I correct. “We’re half fallen angel. We’re not—the other demons hate us and cast us out.”

“Half fallen angel?”

“Lucifer and Lilith.”

“Oh.”

I breath and shut my eyes.  _ Sebastian, I could use your help. Don’t let him run. Let us explain. _

Sebastian materializes behind Gil and stops him. “Hey. Wait.”

Gil looks up with wide eyes. Sebastian strains a smile. “Wait. Give us a chance. Please. We’ve lost enough people. We didn’t ask to be born.”

Feli throws himself at Sebastian, who wraps his arms around Feli protectively. “We’re not like the demons you hear stories about: malevolent, masochistic, selfish, emotionless. We’re emotional children trapped here against our will, just trying to get by. Feli’s suffered enough; please don’t run.”

Gil is frozen. I breathe. “What he said. Please don’t.”

I sweep my arms wide. “I don’t have friends. It’s not the easiest thing when you’re gay, transgender,  _ and _ from Hell. Our mom was abusive and cold, and our dad was childish and distant. We’re broken, and if you run like that your going to make it worse. You’re going to make it harder on a bunch of kids.”

“Demons aren’t kids,” he says shakily.

“We are,” I disagree. “I’m fifteen years old. Feli is; he’s eighteen. Sebastian is an adult, I’ll grant you that, but we  _ are _ just kids.”


End file.
